warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Swallowtail (WC)
|death=Slain in the Dark Forest battle |pastaffie= }} |age=Approx. 32 moons (2.7 years) |kit=Swallowkit |apprentice=Swallowpaw |warrior=Swallowtail |starclan resident=''Unknown'' |father=Beechfur |mother=Gorsetail |sisters=Thistleheart, Sedgewhisker |mentor=Willowclaw |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Power of Three, ''Hollyleaf's Story, Omen of the Stars, Mistystar's Omen |deadbooks=Unknown }} Swallowtail is a dark gray she-cat. Swallowtail was a WindClan warrior under Onestar's leadership in the lake territories. She was born as Swallowkit to Gorsetail and Beechfur of RiverClan alongside Thistlekit and Sedgekit. She and her littermates discover the tunnels and accidentally got lost. Heatherpaw, Breezepaw, Lionpaw, Hollypaw and Jaypaw rescue them and prevent a fight between WindClan, ThunderClan and RiverClan. She became an apprentice named Swallowpaw with Willowclaw as her mentor. She earned her warrior name, Swallowtail, and mourned the loss of her friend Antpelt. She died in the Great Battle fighting for her Clan. History In the Power of Three arc ''The Sight :Swallowkit, along with her two siblings, Thistlekit and Sedgekit, are born into WindClan. Their mother is Gorsetail. Dark River :Swallowkit, along with her siblings, Thistlekit and Sedgekit, wander into the secret tunnels under WindClan and ThunderClan, while their mother is absent from the nursery. They had followed Heatherpaw to one of her secret meetings with Lionpaw, and that is where the apprentices suspected they headed to. Lionpaw, Hollypaw, Jaypaw, Heatherpaw, and Breezepaw, find that they got trapped behind a boulder while they were exploring when they came to rescue them. Breezepaw is the one who carries her when they make their escape through the underground river. :The kits' disappearance almost causes WindClan to fight against RiverClan and ThunderClan, until the five apprentices bring them back to WindClan, and the three kits then promised not to tell anybody about the tunnels. Outcast : Eclipse : Long Shadows :She becomes an apprentice and her mentor is Willowclaw. She is the only kit out of her litter to be listed as an apprentice in the allegiances. Sunrise : Her siblings, Thistlepaw and Sedgepaw, are now apprentices, too. In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''The Fourth Apprentice : Swallowpaw has become a warrior known as Swallowtail. Fading Echoes : Night Whispers :She asks where Whitetail is, and another cat tells Swallowtail that she was using Onestar's den for the night. Sign of the Moon :When Dovewing accidentally uses her special senses, she ends up seeing WindClan's camp, where Antpelt is dying. Swallowtail is hysterical upon Antpelt's death and is seen screeching and yowling at Kestrelflight, wanting him to help Antpelt in any way. Kestrelflight tries to save Antpelt, but states that he has gone to hunt with his ancestors now and Swallowtail lets out a last, devastated cry. Dovewing then mentions that she remembered seeing her at the Gathering with Antpelt, and assumes that they had been mates. The Forgotten Warrior : The Last Hope : In the ''Super Editions ''Bramblestar's Storm :When the four Clans gather for their usual Gathering, Blackstar mentions their fallen Clanmates in a tribute. Swallowtail is among the fallen, alongside many of her WindClan allies. In the ''Novellas ''Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen : In the ''Field Guides ''The Ultimate Guide :Although not mentioned by name, Swallowtail and her sisters appear on Heathertail’s page. When three WindClan kits went missing, Onestar assumed that ThunderClan has stolen them. Heatherpaw and Lionpaw guessed that the kits went into the underground tunnels, and went looking for them with Jaypaw and Hollypaw. Torrential rain flooded the tunnels, washing all the cats out into the lake, all narrowly escaping with their lives. Trivia Interesting facts *Swallowtail has RiverClan blood through Beechfur. Character pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Gorsetail: Father: :Beechfur: Sisters: :Sedgewhisker: :Thistleheart: Nieces: :Larkwing: :Featherpelt: Grandnieces: :Songpaw: :Whistlepaw: Grandnephew: :Flutterpaw: Tree External links * Notes and references es:Fosquillaru:Пышнохвостка (племя Ветра)de:Schwalbenschweif (WC)fi:Pääskyhäntä (TK)fr:Aile d'Hirondellenl:Zwaluwstaart (WC) Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Females Category:WindClan cats Category:Warriors Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Minor characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Deceased characters Category:StarClan cats